


[Art] Dragon Age Portraits

by justira



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Gen, Portatits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: Art self-therapy, trying to get back to colouring stuff.





	1. Aveline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art self-therapy, trying to get back to colouring stuff.

  
  



	2. Merrill

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experiments with skin tone. Aveline's skin tone was very standard so I thought I'd try something different here.


	3. Isabela

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More art therapy. Trying to get back to drawing for myself and not just for work. Wanted to work on someone with a darker skin tone than I’m used to — which sadly doesn’t have to be very dark at all. But hey, practice!
> 
> I did try to keep Isabela at her canonical in-game skin tone, not the lighter one that's in some of the official art.


End file.
